Kingdom of Jurmun
Historic of Name While the land was originally called Allimon by its inhabitants who were the original natives of the land, the ruling powers that took over, sought to name it after themselves. Jurmun tried to work with their native peoples for longer than any other Kingdom who mostly slaughtered any peoples there. Some people still call the Kingdom of Jurmun the First Land, or Allimon. Capital City Eraderus, city on the water. Resources Resin, lots of Livestock, nut trees, fruit, Copper being the critical export. The resources vary depending on the market climate. Industry Glass and Stain glass production, Crockery Production, Farming, Utensil Making, and the refinement of Copper are the keys to Jurman's wealth Trade As with all countries in the Arm, trades with each other and exports mostly primary goods for secondary goods. Most trade is with neighbouring Kingdoms, especially Kunsin. Economy This economy is relied upon for its livestock and copper, and its secondary industries are some of the most famous in the kingdoms for quality of utensils and crockery. Currency Deals in the coin of the Arm, which is only in equal denomination: 2,4,6,8,10,20,60,2,10,20,100 called the Keb. The currency buys more in Jurmun, but the cost of living is also higher compared to wage. International Relations A good nation with good product to trade such that they are a favourite to trade with in the Arm, they have done very well for themselves. They also have gone to war for themselves several times and while they get along with Kunsin, they have also fought with them. Jurmun will not speak to Torlein on most affairs but is better with other nations. Current Government Current government is Queen Parleen, and her younger brother Trovan. They are rather vain on a whole and prone to start feuds, starting to seriously ruin the reputation and good relations of Jurmun. Jurmun has not been peaceful under their reign, as it has been in the past, and they tend to pick petty fights and implement silly policies. At the time of the court case, they are in international decline. They are the first children to be of disappointement to their parents. Position of Slavery Pro-slavery. Waterside slavery: This style of slavery is regulated by the individual kingdoms, such that you cannot own a slave for more than 3 years inJurmun. They are personal slaves and do really whatever you would like, from domestic to industrial work. Because they are required to live in the same quarters as their masters, they are thought to glean a lot of secrets and knowledge, and so are required to be killed after their working period. Because people don’t usually have the stomach for murder and trade them before the date, sometimes between kingdoms though the regulations are very strict about how many can cross. Jurmun masters confiscate their slaves earnings so they cannot buy their freedom. In Jurmun, slaves are kept for 3 years and then killed. People who don’t like killing their slaves will trade them right before, so the slave is forever in servitude. The average lifespan of these slaves is 15 years, or four trades. Education Requires five years of supplemental Temple training after naming, as well as one year military service, making better educated them many kingdoms on the arm. Specialized training is done by apprenticeship. The military service is mostly for show, but has become more important since this latest rule of power. Local Vigilantes The vigilantes of the area are semi-effective, a lot of robbing the rich to feed the poor, and small tasks to make a bigger difference in the community. As the government is very uncertain and they are not well liked, they are limited to very small tasks especially at the present day. Being peaceful people, they've also tried to stop the fights that Jurmun is picking with other nations, to little avail. The Vigilantes in Eraderus, 'the Strand', have a good relationship with those in Kurfor. Other bands have names such as 'the Thread' and 'Fiber' Language Vendira in North; Irrian in Southwest; Lumatt on the coast; Cyrann in the interior. People are commonly multilingual. Holidays A special week long celebration of compassion and kindness called Tas. This has a lot of ritual elements of gift giving, compassionate acts, temple offering, the beginning of new things (planting gardens, house work, etc), and the feeding of the poor. It occurs in the autumn. Also the festival of flowers, the beginning of spring when flowers bloom, are bought and sold and traded between people on a massive day of celebration. The Prince's remembrance - a memorial to Prince Reminald, the great prince of peace who brought about the great line of peace some four hundred years ago, who eventually became king, but is better known from his days of prince. Remembrances and toasts and storytelling is routine here. The Recall of Ancient days - A nod to the original inhabitants of Allimon, with ceremony and ritual. Religion With Alessy, Adoklalos are both very popular depending on the mood of the kingdom Marriage and Sexuality Couples are dominantly heterosexual, some bisexuality is found outside traditional marriage. Naming System Named after an older member of the family typically, with father's last name and mother's House name though this has little to no actual significance. Houses play no role, but do signify roughly where the people are from and what lineage they belong to. Food Fish stuffed into a fish is the most traditional dish of the arm, however most food tends to be fire grilled. Char grilling and pit grilled are how most foods are cooked. Fashion A lot of their clothing tends to be warp-around, sometimes as much as only one piece of fabric, or tied off such that clothing can be worn over different sizes. This wrap style can extend to head wear where different versions of turbans and head wraps. Predominant Art Forms Furniture and interior home design is a status symbol among those in Jurmun, especially the name of the craftsman. Hanging art in multiple pieces is also quite popular. The use of copper anywhere - jewelry or sculpture or art pieces - is a source of pride to the people. Medicine Medicine is based on and between families, many remedies. Not very advanced but the knowledge is shared. Knowledge from an important family is given importance more than proven information. Jurmun does not seem very concerned with gleaning medicinal knowledge from other kingdoms unless it comes down from an important, well-known family. Magic Prevalence A bit of everything is seen here in moderate proportions and minor healing is found, though because of the high cost of import, no good healing charms ever come this way and are therefore mistrusted. General Appearance Kinked brown hair, sometimes mistaken as curls, but can be very distinctly kinked. This gives a fairly solid distinction between Kunsin and Jurmun. People who are part of the native, first peoples, are dark skinned but had this very distinct kinked hair they wear in a variety of styles said to be traditional wear. Category:Kingdoms